


Hawkin's First Gay Couple (Kinda)

by moonlitwings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Homophobic Language, M/M, billy being a dick but he's cool like that, billy being a flirt, requested on tumblr, this was pretty rushed, tommy being annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitwings/pseuds/moonlitwings
Summary: Requested: Harringrove mistaken for being in a relationship.And Steve goes crazy about it.





	Hawkin's First Gay Couple (Kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was really rushed. I feel like I didn't put enough time in this. But oh well. Hope you somewhat enjoy!

Billy still had three more classes before he was free from the hell hole called school. He didn’t know if he could last that long. He briefly thought about skipping for the rest of the day. He could come back to pick up Max later. But one of his teachers was bound to tell Neil, and he didn’t want to deal with that. 

The only thing he was looking forward to was seeing Harrington in Physics. It was one of the two classes he had with him. Physics was a class that he naturally hated, but throwing spitballs at the back of Steve’s head was always amusing. 

He still needed his book, though. Mrs. O’Connel was a bitch and told him that he’ll get a detention if he forgot it again. He kind of wanted to forget it just to spite her. 

As he was walking to his locker, a familiar brown-headed boy caught his eye. Might as well mess with him a little bit. Maybe even walk to class with him. Billy tried to ignore that last part.

“That you, Harrington?” Billy greeted, catching Steve’s attention from across the hallway where he was searching through his locker. 

He caught Steve rolling his eyes. What a charmer. 

“The hell you want, man,” Steve asked, a hand going through his hair.

“Just thought I’d say hi to the prettiest boy in school,” Billy replied, winking, his arm resting on the lockers. He didn’t actually have a reason to talk to Steve, so he better come up with something before things got awkward. 

“Looking for something, pretty boy?”

“Listen. I don’t know what your—OW FUCK.”

Billy jumped back (much to his disdain) as a bunch of school supplies flew out from Steve’s locker and landed on his foot. 

“God fucking dammit,” Steve exclaimed, banging a fist on the lockers. 

“Well, it sure doesn’t look like you’re having a good day,” Billy said, looking down at Steve as he picked up his books. 

“No shit.”

“Aw come on, Harrington,” Billy smirked. “Don’t be like that.”

Steve ignored him, continuing to pick up his books to shove them in his locker. 

“You missed something,” Billy said, leaning down and picking up a pencil from the floor. 

He picked up Steve’s hand, placed his pencil in his open palm, and closed his fingers around it. Both of his hands covering Steve’s. He held his hand while staring directly into his eyes. Making Harrington uncomfortable was definitely one of his favorite pastimes. 

He watched at Steve shifted his feet and cleared his throat awkwardly. But he wasn’t necessarily trying to pull his hand away. 

Suddenly, loud laughter came erupting from the other end of the empty hallway. 

“Look at ‘em holding hands!” 

Billy turned around to see Tommy hunched over laughing obnoxiously to himself. He felt Steve rip his hand from his. 

“You know Hargrove, I didn’t take you to be a fag, but I guess you can never tell!”

He sounded drunk as hell, laughing like that. Usually, someone calling him a fag would piss him the hell off. But today was a good day, and no one was in the halls for Tommy to hear. So he found it kinda amusing. 

“We weren’t holding hands, asshole!” Steve yelled back at Tommy, “I’d never be caught dead with this California-raised piece of shit!” 

California-raised piece of shit. That’s new. He’s never gotten that one before. And Max is pretty creative when it comes to name-calling. 

“You’ve just been caught, Steve! Give it up already,” Tommy yelled back, continuing to laugh down the hallway. 

Billy was just standing there, watching them argue. He noticed how red Steve’s face got when he was mad. (It was kinda cute). 

“You don’t know shit, Tommy!”

“Two faggots flirting by the fucking lockers!” He continued to laugh like a maniac. If he didn’t shut up, some teacher was going to hear him.

“Fuck you.”

“HAWKIN’S FIRST GAY COUPLE!” Tommy finally screeched, running off to his next class. 

“WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!”

Steve turned back to Billy who was leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed, a smirk etched on his face. 

“Fuck you, Hargrove.”

“What? I didn’t do shit,” he said, still smirking. 

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Steve said, leaning against the lockers next to Billy, looking at the ceiling. 

“Don’t be so overdramatic, Stevie,” Billy replied. “Plus, maybe we could be.”

Steve turned to look at him. “Could be what?”

“A couple.”

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this drabble was super rushed, but it's FinE. Thanks so much for reading! Don't be afraid to comment. Let me know if I spelled something wrong. 
> 
> This was requested on my Tumblr @moonlitwings1
> 
> If you want to request something, my Tumblr is the place to do it. :) I write more there. Check out my other works! I've got a bunch of Max and Billy stuff (even more on my Tumblr lol).
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
